User talk:Kinro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gameplay Rules page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MarzGurl (Talk) 20:29, October 28, 2012 Ugh, he stole my idea of the colony :x... so ok then, i'll give my best with the few time i have, might talk some dudes into this as well and will post a psd template for anyone to use (when it reaches a usable state) so yeah, thanks for the welcome :) Megarock90 (talk) 07:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi.Kinro! I think preferably of that you will edit this Wiki eagerly. Because I've found the error in the text of Nag'Molada, I want to correct. Nag'Molada put and search Monster, only cost of 1 or less. Because it can not be corrected well for me, please.-UserJP (talk) 00:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Done. Thanks for noticing! Kinro (talk) 00:56, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for correction!UserJP (talk) 00:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I have questioned that it is not distinguish between "Edward" different sources. It is not a problem because it is a different name and "ギルバート" and "エドアルド" in Japan. It is thought to be a new problem that the difference in language produced this. Misunderstandings would not occur for the cost of Special ability at present? I think that will be referred to the source, "Edward (FINAL FANTASY LEGENDS)" as is easy as a solution. Similarly, "Cait Sith XI" and the like. -UserJP (talk) 20:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) FFIV, making a mess of everything again... I think that's a good solution. By the way, you're doing impressive work! I'm embarassed at the number of mistakes I made. Thanks! And keep it up! Kinro (talk) 23:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I can correct the mistake, you guys because is willing to translate the text of many.And I only have a little help to them. By the way, is the effect of the Light element carbuncle and Fenrir, but I think it's a "Choose 1 of the following 2 or choose both". I'm glad it is corrected.　-UserJP (talk) 03:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. Kinro (talk) 12:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. and I've noticed. fat chocobo search ability, only search Forward. I want you to also fixes here. -UserJP (talk) 05:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Also fixed. Thanks for noticing. Kinro (talk) 12:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to increase the work: for cockatrice.UserJP (talk) 13:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) That's nothing compared to how awesomw you've been overall. Kinro (talk) 23:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Kinro. I want to consult by the Cactuer. I tried to examine the Final Fantasy Wiki but, "サポテンダー(sapotenda-)" seems to be referred to as "Kactuar(サポテンダー(A))" or "Kactuer(サポテンダー(B))" in the CCFF7. I believe the person who was renamed to either is good. Which is better? -UserJP (talk) 22:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) サポテンダー shows up as "Cactuer" in FF7, which is earlier. Though I wouldn't mind Kactuar. Kinro (talk) 23:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I looked again about it. It seems not a Kactuar certainly in FF7. First of all I learned that the name of "サポテンダー" are not unified, unlike Japan. And translation of "サポテンダー(Sapotenda)" is turned Cactuar in FFWiki. "サボテンダー" is Cactuer. Card name is wrong? I am so confused. X( -UserJP (talk) 00:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you're right. We should probably go with Kactuar, then. Kinro (talk) 00:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi im croxal sorry for the cactuar thing i though i was doing it ok, im also responsabile of changing the format to ifrit, moogle and other changes, also i include some monsters in the monster category , =) my name is croxal nice to meet you all. Croxal I had been thinking that we should follow the source. (CCFF7 in this case.) If the "サポテンダー" is added in the future, it is possible to have text that references the name of the card. In that case, that the name of "サポテンダー" is not uniform can be a problem. In this case, I was wondering whether it is better name of "サポテンダー" is to adopt a translation of the work appeared most was early. And it may be said that it is one of the charms of "サポテンダー" also resemblance they might get misunderstood At first glance. I again think that it is good in Cactuar and Cactuer. -UserJP (talk) 00:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! No, you just highlighted an issue that was already there. We just hadn't noticed it yet. It doesn't help that the difference between the names is two tiny lines that looks like a smudge and small circle that looks like a smudge. I've been enjoying your work so far. Good stuff! I hope you'll do more. I'm always happy to have more people helping out! Kinro (talk) 00:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thnks =) im thinking.. there is no item cards or explanation in the detailed rules, i was searching in google and i find a page that seems to explain game play and offers translations dont know if its of any help its the chrysaliswiki.--Croxal. oh! and one more thing im finished making the translated cards of the entrey set Lightinig and wind if any one wants them i made like 5 pdf pages of the images in format to print or i have the individual files =)---Croxal サボテンダー may be the most arbitrarily translated enemy in the games. Translations have included Cactuar, Cactuer, Qactuar, Cactoid and Cactrot. It's first appearance is FFVI with "Cactrot", but its most popular name is Cactuar. For サポテンダー, the most popular name seems to be "Flowering Cactuar", but I like Kactuar better, since that preserves the name similarities. It was never called "Cactuer". That was my mistake. But I do like that it preserves the annoying sameness of the names. Kinro (talk) 00:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean the rules summary, the game guide or the comprehensive rules? The comprehensive rules has items mentionned in a few places, but mostly in section 11.4. The game guide is at least a couple of versions old on the official site, so it wouldn't mention items. Kinro (talk) 00:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) If you want, we welcome translated image versions of the cards inside the wiki. You can look at Ifrit (1) for a (slightly old) example of how they're usually added. Kinro (talk) 00:50, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Now, I am are feeling the difficulty of translation. Are you sure you left to Kinro? In a way that you think is best..-UserJP (talk) Thanks for editing the Tidus(1)! -UserJP (talk) 23:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) There is a consultation by the Edward (Dimensions). Spelling of his name had become a "Eduardo" some sites. Representation in the game of real? -UserJP (talk) 00:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You're right. It should be Eduardo. I should never have called him Edward. Kinro (talk) 02:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I did a rename. -UserJP (talk) 02:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Arecia's Job "魔法局局長", is it one of the "Head of the Magic Division" and "Magic Secretary"? -UserJP (talk) 04:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Which do you think is a better translation? Kinro (talk) 12:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I think is a better translation "Head of Magic division". -UserJP (talk) 13:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I translation and Created Emperor (A) page. Please correct any error. -UserJP (talk) 07:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Create 4 Promotion Card page. please check text. -UserJP (talk) 10:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Done. Nice work! Kinro (talk) 12:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ... Yeah, that Omega thing was me not paying attention. I keep all of my grey cards in their own section, and Omega's my only black one. Thanks for the catch! I'll be sure to keep an eye out for that from now on... BlackHeartHDD (talk) 02:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for updating Yuna (6) for me. I wasn't sure how the card should be written, and I appreciate the confirmation on the translation. Do you know why there is another version, with different ability text? I found both versions during internet searches, and they have all the same information (including serial number) except for ability text (Most notably, one version does not have a Special Ability). I'm just curious, so no worries if you are unsure. Thanks again. Tropicallo (talk) 16:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't know where that other site got their card. The one found here: http://www.square-enix-shop.com/jp/ff-tcg/card/aqua2.html is the correct one. Maybe it was a preview card or something? Kinro (talk) 16:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yuna　Another version?　Does not exist.　 This wikia Yuna's number, I think that we should fix. -UserJP (talk) 10:33, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm add a Shadow Lord (A) and Veriaulde (A). Please check it. -UserJP (talk) 12:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) We were wondering where http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:YunaSongstress-TradingCard.jpg this image came from. Sorry, I don't understand. Is there a problem with Yuna (6)? Kinro (talk) 23:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Done and done. Kinro (talk) 23:08, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Kinro, please check text Nacht (A),Tonberries (A), and Celes (A). -UserJP (talk) 11:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. Kinro (talk) 18:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks! :) -UserJP (talk) 18:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) New Promotion card http://finalfantasytcg.wikia.com/wiki/Sinryu_Celestia_(A) Sinryu_Celestia_(A) text and card name check please. -UserJP (talk) 02:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC) That's done. Chapter 12 already? Kinro (talk) 14:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC) thx. Chapter12 is 1/24 release. Preview period now. -UserJP (talk) 22:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Please Check Lightning (C) and Bartz (B) text.　-UserJP (talk) 08:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Bel Dat (1), Cactuaroni (1) text edited. please check. -UserJP (talk) 06:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Lanista (1), Berserker (3), Number 024 (1), Shinra (1) text edited. please check. UserJP (talk) 14:25, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Please tlanslation new promotion card Yuna (B)'s text. -UserJP (talk) 19:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Safer Sephiroth (A) and Hope (A) please tlanslation. -UserJP (talk) 18:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kinro! Chime and Chime_(2), she's a position tp support by prince Leo. Chime title is Giant(巨人) is not right. She's "大臣", it's translation Cabinet minister, i think it is right. UserJP (talk) 15:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kinro. Nael The White Raven 3rd ability cost is not same cost summons. please correct. -UserJP (talk) 16:29, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, got the kanji wrong. I think it's good now. Thanks for the catch! 02:40, August 10, 2014 (UTC) thanks correct! -UserJP (talk) 16:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kinro! I am working on creating a fan-made FF-TCG simulator for various platforms and could use your knowledge of the game to make sure certain aspects are working as intended according to the official rules. If you would like to help, leave a message on my profile with a way to contact you outside of Wikia (email, Twitter, Skype, etc.) My Twitter handle is located on my profile if you use it. Thank you in advance! MistPhoenix (talk) 23:57, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I'd love to help you understand the rules better! I usually recommend asking questions publicly, where everyone can benefit, but if you prefer, my e-mail address is c0i9z@yahoo.com . I hope to hear from you soon! Kinro (talk) 00:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) HI, i just stumpled upon this TCG and since i really like card games AND Final Fantasy it's sooo awsome :-D just a small thing....would it be possible to update the cards to include the english layout?? Best regards from Germany 21:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Zanji123 Glad to have you! There are no english FFTCG cards, which is why we have this translations site. Any english card you see on this site are there due to someone doing some photo editing or something using the translations. I'm not clear on the details. Kinro (talk) 23:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :-) that's what i ment :-) i thought you have made the english proxis. :Sorry, I just do the translations. I don't know about that stuff. Kinro (talk) 22:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Heya. Just a question I was curious about. A couple cards seem to indicate that the Backup rule may have changed so that more than five can be out on the field at a time. I'm just wondering if they just have oddly specific rules text or if that kind of change may have happened. Just kind of curious. Mirron91 (talk) 22:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) That rule has not changed. If you mean the primes, like Ifrit Prime, they each have a counterpart like Amalj'aa. Or is there some other card you had in mind? Kinro (talk) 22:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Duke Larg's effect is mostly what made me think it. Fenrir's five or more was kind of odd, but Duke Larg specficially references a number greater than five and what should be done. It just seems kind of... odd. I'm not sure I follow why it's there. I was hopeful it had since that was always a rule I wasn't too happy with. Not that it matters as I never play, but still would be nice. That was a mistranslation. Good catch! Kinro (talk) 23:35, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Aww. Dashing my hopes, so mean. :P Oh well. Is there any sort of classification for things that just seem off? Kind of curious about things like WARRIOR or other all caps translations, not sure if there is something going on there or what. Mirron91 (talk) 00:12, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, there's 戦士 in kanji. This translates well to "Warrior", but there's ウォリアー in katakana, which is how you write the English word "Warrior" in Japanese. And then there's the multiple different Japanese words which are pronounced the same and have the same meaning (see Mage and Magician) and at some point I just run out of alternative spelling. However, I can't use the same word, because that has rules effects. So, when I see something in katakana which already exists in kanji, I sometimes just put the word in capitals to differentiate them. Kinro (talk) 00:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and, if you find something odd, please feel free to ask me. Or on the card's page. I'll answer as best as I can. Kinro (talk) 00:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) I am finally almost done with adding the card type to every character. I was wondering, you do the translations right? Would it be possible to put the job the same way the names are done, with the original word there? I'm asking because, for example, this page http://finalfantasytcg.wikia.com/wiki/Golbez translates his title as something different than http://finalfantasytcg.wikia.com/wiki/Golbez_(2) does, but as near as I can tell they're the same. I'll be doing character names next, or maybe cost, but I would like to eventually get to jobs. Most characters I can't imagine it's too different, but I'd like to keep things fairly accurate. If it's a problem though no worries. :) The Golbezes should be fixed now. Magus works better there. Sadly, past Chapter 8, I don't have access to a textual representation of job titles like I do for card names and I don't feel confident enough to accurately determine the correct kanji. If I had access to a resource like that, I could add the japanese characters next to all the titles and even translate properly the few missing jobs. Kinro (talk) 00:10, March 6, 2016 (UTC)